Pichi Pichi, Naruto Summer Mayhem
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: New people were visiting Konoha this summer. Who are they? What do they want? Follow our mermaid and ninja friends as they spend their summer together.
1. Introduction

**Pichi Pichi-Naruto Summer Mayhem

* * *

**

**I was reading through some Mermaid Melody stories until I got this idea from my head. I started typing and here it is.**

**SUMMARY: New people were visiting Konoha this summer. Who are they? What do they want? Follow our mermaid and ninja friends as they spend their summer together. **

**This is the first cross-over I'm ever going to make. I hope you like it~!

* * *

**

_**First Chapter: **__**Visitors!**_


	2. Visitors!

**I didn't get to make line breaks in the intro…and I'm too lazy to do so.

* * *

**

First Chapter: Visitors

"Hey guys!" Ino said, running to the others, smiling.

Everybody turned to her with bored looks on their faces. "Hi, Ino."

As Ino got to them, she stopped and raised a brow. "Man are you acting like you're going to die or something!"

"And to think that you would still have the energy to be happy at a hot summer day like this." Kiba complained. "So what's up?"

"Visitors." She replied excitedly. The rest of the gang perked up.

"Visitors?!" They repeated.

"Yeah. And they're coming tomorrow!" Ino squealed and jumped up and down. "I'm so excited to meet them."

"We figured that out on our own." Shikamaru mumbled to Temari, which caused her to giggle.

"So who are they?" Naruto asked. It was good that he was listening for a change.

"I don't really know. I just heard Tsunade-sama and Shizune talking about it when I was going to send in some papers."

The gang backed out.

"Y-you're eavesdropping!" Naruto accused.

Ino stuck a tongue out to him. "Am not!"

"Stop it Naruto!" Sakura said and puched him in the head, leaving Naruto with a huge lump.

"That hurt!"

While Sakura and Naruto started fighting, **(****Ami:**** Which I predict will leave Naruto with broken bones) **Sasuke went to her to ask her a few questions of his own. "Who do you think they will be?"

"My guess it that they'll be from some far away place. Nobody ever goes to Konoha except when they're from another country!" Ino replied.

"I…I h-hope they…will be k-kind." Hinata replied and fiddled with her fingers.

"How about animals? Do you think they'll love Akamaru?" Kiba patted his canine companion, who wagged it's tail to show he liked it.

"GIRLS! WILL THEY BE GIRLS?!" Jiraiya suddenly popped in, making everybody else shudder.

Another vein popped on the side of Sakura'd forehead. "GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU PERV!" she said and punched Jiraiya so hard, that he was sent to the moon.

Everybody sweat dropped.

Sakura's wrath finally ended and she was then back to her normal self. "So where were we?"

Everybody _double _sweat dropped.

"I hope they're the same age as ours." Shino replied. "That way we won't fell different from them.

They started thinking more like "What school do you think they attend" and "Would we even be able to meet them?" and all that kinds of stuff.

"Wait. I just remembered something." Ino interrupted and thought hard. "The guys there used to be a friend of Konoha's"

"So they'll be old?" Naruto asked.

"Use your brain, _dobe_!" Sasuke said, to which led to another fight.

A knuckle both punched them on the jaw, to which sent them flying to opposite sides.

"STOP IT YOU TWO OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Sakura said.

The two remained silent after that.

"Anyways, let's just wait for tomorrow." Ino ended their conversation and all went back to their perspective homes.

**~XOXO~**

=Jiraiya's mini chapter=

Jiraiya was there, all alone in the moon, playing with a harmonica that he coincidentally found there.

**(****Ami:**** WARNING. Jiraiya singing. Don't like, Don't read.)**

"I am alone on the moon~!"

"Waiting for somebody to get me soon~!"

"Playing a harmonica to no waste time~!"

"Now I'm starting to sing in a rhyme~!"

"PLEASE HELP ME~! SOMEBODY~!"

"I WANNA GO ALREADY~!"

"Back to earth with all the girls I want~!"

"If you don't help me now, you I will forever haunt~!"

"DAMN YOU SAKURA, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU~!"

"But now all I could do is cry, 'boohoo'~!"

Jiraiya's singing was so horrible, that it made the aliens relocate to another galaxy. Some stars cracked and the moon's floor rumbled.

* * *

_**Second Chapter: **__**Land Ho!

* * *

**_

**This part didn't show much of parody at all…well, except for Jiraiya of course. That perv would never stop at nothing when it comes to girls. Good thing Sakura sent him to the place where he belongs!**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	3. Land Ho!

**WARNING: Angry children, Small tsunami wave, Wrath of Ino. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Land Ho!

"I wonder who they'll be?" Ino thought as she waited by the gates. Then suddenly, something hit her from behind.

"Hey! Watch where you're—what's with that banner?" she asked Naruto and Kiba, who were currently holding each of the poles.

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "We…thought we could make them feel more welcome if we did."

"It's just not right."

"Huh?" both boys asked.

"Yes. It's just so wrong!"

"But I thought banners were _good_!"

"I know. But that's just wrong!"

"I don't understand you." Naruto started. "All we wanted was to bring a banner and banner and say—"

"Happy birthday?" Ino cut in and raised a brow.

Both boys looked up and were dumbfounded when they saw those words written above.

"Oh. So _that's _what people were staring at!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stupid dobe." A voice from behind said.

Naruto's face suddenly became serious. "Teme."

The place grew tense and there were some suspense song being played in the background (scratch that) not when Ino interrupted.

"Do you plan on doing this right here, right now?" Ino asked with her arms folded on her chest and feet tapping on the floor. "We still have a banner to replace."

The two boys continued to glare at each other.

"You two should stop now…"

"Dobe."

"Teme…"

"Any second now…"

Still none.

Ino's patience was wearing off and she decided to stop this. "Okay. That's it!" she clenched her fists and got closer to the two…

…you _could _guess what might have happened next…

**~XOXO~**

Both boys were on the ground, rubbing their cheeks.

Kiba sweat dropped. "I thought it was _Sakura's _job to stop both guys."

Ino turned to him and smiled sweetly. "She was sent out to space to get Jiraiya from the moon."

…

"_I'll be the first kunoichi ever who's going to step into the moon! Please remember my name!"_

"_Just get into that space ship already, Pinky!"_

…

"Oh."

"So better go and get that banner if you don't want me to hit you 'till you get there!" Ino warned.

Scared that she may actually do it, he went on.

**~XOXO~  
**

Kiba went to replace the banner so both guys were alone with Ino.

Ino then turned to them with an evil look on her face. "Now…"

Sasuke and Naruto huddled close to each other and shut their eyes close, fearing for what might happen next.

Before she could get there, Ino's look disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "…let's get you both healed…"

Both guys were dumbfounded at how the heck this woman's mood could suddenly change.

**~XOXO~**

=???=

"Is everything ready?"

"Better get ready, Konoha awaits."

**~XOXO~  
**

"What's keeping Kiba so long?" Ino said impatiently.

**~XOXO~**

"Akamaru! Stop getting the kids' attention!"

*bark bark*

"Oh come on!" Kiba said as he walked (more like squeezed) into the crowd of children.

"Cute puppy!"

"I want him!"

"No, he's MINE!"

The children were fighting over who's going to bring Akamaru home. Good thing Kiba swooped him before Akamaru gets broken bones.

He could have escaped but one of the children spotted him.

"Look! That mister's stealing our dog!"

All children turned to face him with angry looks on their faces.

"Uh oh…"

"GET HIM!" the child from earlier said.

The children charged into them and before you know it, Kiba was off running around Konoha with a flock of children following from behind.

"WHY DID I GET INTO THIS MESS AGAIN?!"

**~XOXO~**

Kiba had been running for a few mintues now. But the children were still close. Just then, he spotted the banner shop nearby. _'If I could run faster, I'd get to go inside and hide.'_

He put his plan into action and guess what? I worked. Kiba was praising himself right now.

The people inside all turned to him and he sweat dropped. Man was this embarrassing.

He decided to ignore them and went to the counter.

"I want a welcome banner." Kiba ordered.

"Yes sir." The guy from the counter said and immediately got a box.

Kiba payed for it but didn't come out of the shop yet. The kids were still near.

"Uh, sir?" the clerk said.

Kiba went and looked at him. "Huh?"

The clerk pointed to a sign from the post that said 'no pets allowed'.

Kiba laughed nervously and he was kicked out.

"Akamaru's not a pet. He's my _friend._" He shouted at the clerk, only to have the door shut in front of him. "Hah!"

He turned around to leave, only to face the children from before.

"WE WANT THE DOGGY!" they all shouted.

Kami! Why is it happening again?

**~XOXO~**

=Meanwhile, on the other side of Konoha=

The rest of the gang was busy spending their summer the way it should be.

In the beach.

Just then, Neji spotted something from afar with his byakkugan.

**~XOXO~**

"You know, we should just leave Kiba behind." Sasuke suggested.

Ino then refused the suggestion. "No way."

"Do you even know where they will be arriving at and when?"

"I heard it from Tsunade-sama."

"What if you heard it wrong?"

"Do I look like a person who has trouble hearing?"

Sparks were flying everywhere. And all Naruto could do was stare.

*ring ring*

Naruto's phone rang. Kankuro was calling.

"Hello?"

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?! GO TO THE BEACH, MAN!_

"WTF for?!"

_Just. Go. To. The. Beach._

"But Kiba went out to get a banner!"

_Leave him. Something cool's happening here!_

"Where are you?"

_Konoha beach. COME QUICK!_

*line being cut*

Naruto put his phone in his pocket and turned to the two only to see Ino strangling Sasuke; who was turning blue from the lack of air.

"Uh…guys…?"

Ino looked at him with a violent look on her face. "WHAT?!"

"Put Sasuke down first."

"And I was close to killing him too!" she said and put him down. _'Don't worry. I'll get him next time!' _

"Good."

"So…" Ino started. "What's up?"

"Something's going on at the beach. The guys want us to come."

"REALLY?!" Ino said with excitement.

She dragged both and ran as fast as she could to the other side of Konoha.

"What the—"

**~XOXO~**

They were all staring at the sea. Such huge waves.

"—Fuck…" Sasuke continued his unfinished sentence.

"Wh-what's happening here?" Ino asked, huddling to Sasuke.

The boy wished he wasn't there and groaned.

Ino had a really tight grip.

"Look! There's something out there!" Tenten said, moving about while Lee lifted her up to get a better view.

"No there isn't. All _I _see is a huge wave that is traveling 3 miles per hour." Neji replied.

"There's something in there!"

"It's _just _a _wave_!" Neji retorted.

"I-isn't it t-th-that b-bi-big w-waves are the c-ca-cause o-of tsunamis?" Hinata cut in their fight.

"Yeah—Hey wait! IT _IS_ A TSUNAMI!" Tenten screamed and freak out, making her fall of Lee.

The gang panicked.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, PEOPLE!" Shino screamed and ran away from the shore like a girl. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"MAY KAMI BLESS US ALL THAT WE MAY ALL GO TO HEAVEN!" Lee exclaimed as he carried Tenten; who was becoming dizzy from Lee running around the place.

Naruto fainted in Hinata's arms and Neji was ready to do 80 tigram palms on him.

Choji was running for life with his bag of chips. Just then, Choji tripped.

"Go on without me." He said, coughing sand with a dramatic song being played in the background by a violinist; who just went and popped in from somewhere. "Tell everybody that I love them and that I will watch over them from above. Have a family. Have a life that I didn't get to have."

"What are you? Crazy?" Kankuro said, who was watching him all this time helped him up. "Instead of being dramatic, just go and eat those chips before they all go to waste!"

Shikamaru was there, sleeping. Not really minding about the ruckus that was happening while Temari was poking him to wake up.

Gaara was playing in the sand while burying Itachi in it. **(****Ami:**** Since when did he get here?)**

Sasuke, who was holding Ino in the background sweat dropped.

"Ino, I have something to tell you…" he said and turned to her. The violinist neglected Choji and went to play the dramatic song with them.

"Huh?"

Sasuke blushed. "…It's because I love you…"

**~XOXO~  
**

Even when she was in outer space she heard what Ino told him.

Sakura went and looked into earth in the window and screamed. "SASUKE ONLY SAYS 'I LOVE YOU' TO ME!"

Wow that girl has great hearing!

**~XOXO~**

Ino started to make a blush of her own. "Really?"

He just nodded.

"I have a confession to make too…" Ino started.

(Sakura from outer space: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!)

Sasuke was getting excited.

The song was getting louder for suspense. _Crescendo._

"…I don't believe you."

Sasuke fell anime style and the strings on the violin snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?! I JUST SAID 'I LOVE YOU' TO YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID 'I LOVE YOU TOO'!"

"No I'm not."

"Well then, thanks for crushing my pride." Sasuke mumbled and gave the blonde a death glare.

Ino giggled. "You're welcome."

**~XOXO~  
**

The gang was in so much panic that they didn't notice the wave coming closer.

Well, not when Neji noticed. "THE WAVES COMING CLOSER. THE WAVE'S COMING CLOSER!"

The gang panicked even more.

Choji climbed on top of the tree; which seems impossible for someone who's fat…

"I AM NOT FAT!"

Anyways, Naruto was still in fainted state and Hinata was trying her best to drag him to someplace safe.

Gaara was still with Itachi and playing on the sand. **(****Ami:**** It's still weird that Ita-kun's here.)**

Lee ran for cover.

Neji and Shino were both screaming and running around like girls then bumped head-to-head with each other and fainted.

Kankuro was eating Choji's chips, just there watching the whole thing.

Shikamaru was still asleep, with Temari still poking him.

Sasuke was trying to catch some random guy who hit on Ino while waving the violin which the violinist was playing with earlier to hit the guy.

And Ino and the violinist just stood there in the background.

"How much is that violin?" Ino asked the violinist.

"1,000 yen." The violinist replied.

"Here's a check. Buy a new one. Keep the change."

"_Arigatou._"

Sasuke hit the guy that hit on Ino hard with the violin that he fainted.

"NOW, YOU!" Sasuke said to the violinist. "STOP TALKING TO HER. SHE'S MINE!"

"How much is a month or two in a hospital?" Ino asked.

"I don't know."

"Here's my calling card. Tell me when the bill will be released." Ino said and gave him a card.

"_Hai."_

The violinist was hit too.

**~XOXO~ **

The wave is only a few feet from them. All shut their eyes closed wishing that they'll still be alive after getting wet.

Then it stopped.

Ino opened her eyes. "What is this? A new version of 'Moses and the Red Sea'?"

The others opened their eyes as well only to see the wave stop before them.

"???"

"Land ho!" A person from the inside of the wave said.

"???"  
The wave opened up in the middle, which served as the door.

"???"

"MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESSES OF THE SEVEN OCEANS!"

The gang went and separated to make way for the person who they said were princesses.

Soon, eight women stepped out. Though, one was a child.

One of them had a guy with her and he looked handsome too.

And also a penguin.

All of the four kunoichi that were there were thinking of the same thing. _That guy is drop-dead gorgeous! I wonder if he's single. Wait…who brought that ugly penguin?_

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji had the same thing in mind as well. _HE'S STEALING OUR GIRLS! HEY…WE CAN TALK WITH EACHOTHER!_

Just then, Tsunade popped out from nowhere. "Welcome to Konoha, princesses."

"The pleasure is ours!" The blonde one said, light-headedly.

"Lucia!" All the other princesses said, scolding her.

"Oops…sorry…"

"I see you've seen our ninjas." Tsunade said, just to bring up a conversation.

"Hai. And we think they are very intriguing because we don't have any of them back home!" The blonde girl, who was said to be Lucia replied.

"LUCIA!" The other princesses again scolded.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"My dear shinobi and kunoici, please introduce yourselves to them." Tsunade said nicely. Though it sounded more like she was forcing to be like that.

"Hi. I'm Yamanaka Ino and is a genin."

"Uchiha Sasuke. genin"

"I-I'm Hy-Hyu-Hyuga H-Hinata. I-I'm very much p-pleased t-to meet you."

"Hello everyone! I'm Tenten. A chunin."

"Salutations to you all! I am the savage beast of the Leaf and will spread youth to human kind!"

All the people sweat dropped.

"Bah. It's too trouble som—oof!" Shikamaru was hit in the stomach by Temari. "Nara…Shikamaru. Genin."

Temari faked a smile. "Hey all! My name's Sabaku Temari and those are my brothers; Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku." She said and pointed towards where her brothers were.

"Yo." Kankuro said and waved hello while Gaara just stayed to play in the sand with Itachi. **(****Ami:**** WHY IS ITACHI-KUN HERE?!)**

"Those girly-girls who fainted there are Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki." Temari continued. "As for the other two? They were just some passers' by who got hit be the almighty Uchiha Sasuke."

"I almost forgot Choji Akimichi; who's in the tree, Kiba Inizuka; who's somewhere here in Konoha, Itachi Uchiha; the one who's being buried in the—HEY! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!—any ways, he's the guy buried in the sand. Did I miss someone?"

(Sakura from outer space: HEY! SAKURA HARUNO! INTRODUCE SAKURA HARUNO!)

(Jiraiya from the moon: INTRODUCE JIRAIYA TO THOSE PRETTY GIRLS!)

Temari thought for awhile. "…Oh yeah. And Akamaru. Kiba's dog; who are both not here."

**~XOXO~**

Sakura and Jiraiya fell anime style. "TEMARI! INTRODUCE US!"

**~XOXO~**

"I think that's all of them."

(Sakura from outer space: TEMARI! WHEN I COME BACK YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT!)

"Now I think it's our turn to introduce ourselves." The woman with blue hair said. "I'm Hanon. The aqua pearl voice and is the princess of the South Pacific Ocean. That is Rina; the green pearl voice and the princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Coco; the yellow pearl voce and the princess of the north Atlantic ocean, Karen; the purple pearl voice and the princess of the Antarctic Ocean, Noel; the indigo pearl voice and the princess of the Arctic Ocean, and Sarah and Sera. The princesses of the Indian Ocean." She said with each of the princesses curtsying when their name was called.

"Hey. What about me?" Lucia complained.

"Oh and…you've met Lucia. She's the pink pearl voice. The Princess of the North Pacific Ocean."

"_Ohayo!"_ Lucia greeted happily.

The gang nodded.

"And this is Kaito, my fiancée; the prince of Panthalassa."

The kunoichi had disappointed looks on their faces.

The guys like this.

"Now Ino…" Tsunade started.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Please escort them to the place their staying."

"_Hai._ Tsunade-sama." She replied.

"And also, you'll be their guide. This will be a simple C-ranked mission. Don't fail now."

"_Hai_!"

"Godaime-san?" somebody asked from behind.

All turned to that direction. Uchiha Sasuke's direction.

"Could I be doing that mission too?" He requested.

"As you wish…"

"But Tsunade-sama—" Ino cut in.

Tsunade gave her a look that said she has no other choice.

"Fine. I'll work with him…"

** ~XOXO~**

He felt somewhat intrigued by her. '_I'll go and try to talk to her later._'

**~XOXO~  
**

Kiba got to the gates with a torn-up banner.

"I…got…it." He said in between pants. When he finally caught up with his breathing, he looked around, only to see that Ino, Sasuke and Naruto were gone. "So much for running through town just to get this banner!"

Just then, he felt presence behind him.

"OUR DOGGY!"

Kiba sighed and got ready to run. "Not _this _again!"

* * *

_Next time:_

"_Why do you have to always follow me?"_

"_I already told you why, didn't I?"_

"_I thought it was…a stupid joke."_

"_Why would I lie to you?"_

"_Because—"_

"_I love you okay?"_

"…"

* * *

_Chapter 3: __**Stop **__**following me!

* * *

**_

**A/N: Sorry for making Sasuke like Ino. I just had the urge to make Sakura neglected in this story. She **_**did **_**hit Jiraiya to the moon…and it's her responsibility to get him back. XD**

**So don't be mad at me if we don't get to see Sakura a lot! **

**Also #2: Check out my poll! Vote for the pairings that you want to be. Results will be seen after I close it. **

**Thanks for reading~!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	4. Stop following me!

Stop following me!

Ino, Sasuke and the Prince and Princesses all went to have a tour. With Ino and Sasuke as the tour guides of course.

"You know, it wasn't really necessary that you go and take the mission as well. I could handle this all by myself." Ino said.

He smirked. "A mission is a mission. Better to not let it go waste."

…

"_This will be a simple C-ranked mission. Don't fail now"_

After the movie was done, the gang went to resume their tour. They went to Temples, shops, restaurants and all the other interesting places in Konoha.

"Wow. Konoha sure has a lot of places!" Lucia again commented, her hands folded on her chest while nodding her head.

"LUCIA!" The other princesses again scolded.

"Don't I have the right to give my opinions? THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY FOR KAMI'S SAKE! WHERE IS DEMOCRACY?!"

The others sweat dropped.

"Uh...think we'd better move on…" Hanon suggested.

The others nodded and started to walk on.

"BUT I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY RANT YET! WAIT FOR ME!" Lucia said, trying to catch up.

"Ignore her." Hanon said without even turning back.

"COME ON NOW GUYS! WAIT UP!"

"Pretend that you don't know her. She's so embarrassing."

"GUYS!"

**~XOXO~  
**

The day had come very fast and it was time for the guests to go to the place they'll stay.

"See you tomorrow!" Hanon waved at the two guides, to which they also waved back and then went inside the doors of their rooms.

As soon as the last door was shut, Ino turned to leave. Only to have her wrist caught by Sasuke.

"_Why do you have to always follow me?"_

"_I already told you why, didn't I?"_

"_I thought it was…a stupid joke."_

"_Why would I lie to you?"_

"_Because—"_

"_I love you okay?"_

"…"

Ino and Sasuke were seating in the front row seats, eating popcorn while watching a movie.

Ino went closer to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "Isn't this movie kinda familiar to you?"

Sasuke smirked again that day. "Yeah. It does."

* * *

_Next time…_

"_Itachi Uchiha, you're needed back at HQ."_

"_Don't I get a day-off? Besides, it's __**summer**__!"_

"_Since you joined the Akatsuki, you should have know that you would be called upon any time. No day-offs"_

"_Aw man!"_

* * *

_Chapter four: __**Enter Akatsuki!: Itachi Goes Bye-Bye**_

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't really that funny like the chapter before this. I hope I didn't disappoint you!  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading~!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	5. Enter Akatsuki! : Itachi goes byebye

Enter Akatsuki!: Itachi goes bye-bye

The next day, the mermaids and the ninjas decided that it would be best to spend their time at the beach. (Even after the 'event' that happened yesterday)

Shikamaru was again sleeping with Temari who finally gave up on ever waking Shikamaru, went to sunbathe.

Choji and Kankuro were roasting marshmallows. This was Kankuro's idea. **(****Ami:**** Camping season isn't until next month! XD)**

Rina, Kiba, Coco, Caren, Naruto and Lee were busy playing beach ball.

Tenten, Noel and Hinata were having a chat.

Gaara was again burying Itachi in the sand. **(****Ami:**** Ita-kun's still bugging me!) **With Sara and Seira tagging along.

Shino and Neji were still huddled together like scared girls. **(****Ami:**** I know what you're thinking. This is not a yaoi! Neji, Shino, JUST GET OVER THAT 'TSUNAMI' INCIDENT ALREADY!)**

And Ino, Lucia, Hanon, Kaito, and Sasuke were swimming in the water.

"Catch me if you can, Kaito!" Lucia said teasingly as she splashed around, to which the boy turned to catch her.

Ino was feeling jealous. _If only I had a guy like him…*sigh*_

_Good. She's getting jealous. _

Sasuke, noticing that she was jealous, went near her and said, "Do you want me to catch you too?"

She turned her back on her and swam nearer to Hanon. "Psh. As if."

He somewhat felt hurt about that. To think that they went to that 'date' yesterday and this is what he gets!

Ino stopped and turned to him again. "And don't even think that it was a 'date' that we went on yesterday."

Now his heart is tearing apart. How could this girl be any harsher?

Just then Hanon spotted something swimming near them.

"Huh? What is that?"

The other four went closer and noticed fins. _Fins…_

"SHARK!" Lucia said and climed up to Kaito's shoulders.

"What are you talk—SHARK!" Kaito shouted and before you know it, they were back to shore.

"Sasuke! KILL IT!" Ino ordered.

"BUT I DON'T HAVE THE TOOLS!"

"THEN SCREAM FOR HELP!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD—AHH!" Sasuke shouted, as Ino bit him.

**~XOXO~**

Even from space, Sakura heard him shout. She looked at the window which shown the Earth.

"Ino! NOBODY HURTS SASUKE-KUN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

**~XOXO~**

The rest of the gang; who was in the shore went to see what the shouting was for.

"LOOK! IT'S A SHARK!" Kiba said pointing to where the shark was.

The gang once again began to panic.

Well, not everyone…

Shikamaru didn't mind because he was sleeping.

Temari was too conscious of getting a tan that to run for safety.

Choji was roasting marshmallows. Yum.

And Kankuro…

He was dreaming of catching the shark.

"THAT SHARK WOULD BE GREAT FOR CHOJI AND I TO FEAST ON!" He said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Quit fantasizing and just kill it!" Tenten snapped.

"My pleasure!" He said and ran to the shack, which nobody ever even noticed until now to get the proper tools to catch a shark.

**~XOXO~  
**

"Ahh. HELP!" Hanon screamed as the shark came closer to her.

"SASUKE! DO SOMETHING!" Ino again ordered.

"I already told you. I don't—"

With a slight kick, Sasuke went head-butting the shark, causing it to rise from the sea.

Ino raised a brow. "What is this, this time? A reptile with legs…A LIZARD! Wait no…an Igunana? Or maybe an Aligator? Or a Crocodile or—"

For Kami's sake, Ino! Stop thinking about what species is this and help me!" Sasuke said.

"Could you people please stop?" The shark talked.

"A TALKING LIZARD! Interesting…" Ino said.

"No I'm not." The lizard talked again and rose from the sea. Blue scales and a sword on it's back. It's… "It is I, Kisame from Akatsuki. The kyubbi with no tails…one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist…the great, and almighty Kisame, who is going to—"

"Enough with those things." Sasuke commented. "Just get to the point already."

"I'm here to fetch Itachi Uchiha. Somebody told me that I'd see him here. Is he not?"

"Uh…he's—"

**~XOXO~**

"Gaara, hide me!" Itachi said, burying himself with more sand.

"Why are you—"

"Don't ask. Just hide me!"

"O…kay…"

Seira turned to her mother, Sara. "Mommy, why is that guy covering his face with sand?" she asked.

"I don't know, Seira."

**~XOXO~**

Kisame looked around, and spotted long black hair by the shore. "Itachi! There you are!"

"This is the end for me…" Itachi said and shut his eyes close.

"Itachi Uchiha, you're needed back at HQ."

"Don't I get a day-off? Besides, it's _summer_!"

"Since you joined the Akatsuki, you should have known that you would be called upon any time. No day-offs"

"Aw man!" Itachi sat back up and slapped his forehead. Then he got himself thinking. "NEVER!"

He ran in the sand, with Kisame close behind.

"I need back up! Apparently Itachi doesn't want to leave!" Kisame said on his walkie-talkie.

_We're on it!_

Just then, a helicopter came out from nowhere and out jumped Deidara. "Itachi Uchiha, you're coming back NOW."

Itachi kneeled down before him. "Come on now Dei! Don't make Ita go all sad and lonely again!"

"That won't work on me again." Deidara replied. "Get him."

Zetsu and Tobi came jumping out of the helicopter as well and tied Itachi with a rope.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The gang and the guests just stood there in the background, wide-eyed at what just happened.

As soon as all the Akatsuki members were boarded in the helicopter, it rose from the ground and started to go away.

Ino waved a white handkerchief and cried. "It was nice seeing you. I hope we meet again!"

"Stop it with the drama, Ino" Kiba complained. "It's getting late and a lot of things had happened to us. Let's go home."

Kankuro then walked out from the shack. "I got the equipt--WHERE'S THE SHARK?!"

Everybody pointed to the helicopter that was fading away.

* * *

_Next time..._

_"What the--WHY AM I WEARING PINK?!"_

_"And why am I wearing this suit?!"_

* * *

Chapter Five: **Mix up**

* * *

**Ami: GOODBYE, ITA-KUN! I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON IN THE LATER CHAPTERS! XDDD**

* * *

A/N: Man that was short. I hope you like it~!

Thanks for reading~!

-Ami Sano-

~^.^~


End file.
